You Promised Me
by ShinjitsuNoTenshi
Summary: The Gate traps Ed not in Amestris or in Germany but inside itself locked away from any world. Back home its been 2 years since Eds vanishing, he was proclaimed dead, and everyone has moved on. Everyone except for a blond haired girl who deep down new Ed never broke his promises... never. He needed to get back to her. Rated M for adult content. EdWin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there and welcome to my story, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it. I'm completely new to fanfic and I am not even really that fond of writing but after about two weeks of non stop reading I ran out of good EdWin fics to read. So I decided id try to make my own and see how it turns out. I haven't read/watched FMA in a while so this story is going to be . Rated M for language, adult situations and violence... maybe I'll even throw in some lemons for you little pervs out there.**

**DISCLAIMER: Why would you even think I own FMA, I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.**

The Gate traps Ed not in Amestris or in Germany but inside itself locked away from any world. Back home its been 2 years since Eds vanishing, he was proclaimed dead, and everyone has moved on. Everyone except for a blond haired girl who deep down new Ed never broke his promises... never. He needed to get back to her, no matter the cost of his well being. Rated M for adult content, language and violence.

**You Promised Me.**

**Chapter 1**

It was chilly outside the Risembool cemetery. She didn't even notice.

People hugged her, whispered condolences to comfort her. She didn't listen.

They announced he was a hero. It didn't make her feel any better.

After his death they promoted him to colonel. She knew he didn't care about ranks, or the military at all. It was a resource. A resource that had cost his life.

Mustang said that he gave his life for his country. She hated this country, they took him from her.

The only thing that had any of the blonde haired mechanics attention was the carving in the smooth stone surface across from her. It said Colonel. Edward Elric, then it had two dates and the insignia for the state alchemists. She couldn't believe it. Winry wanted to cry but her tears emptied hours ago. "How could you Ed. You promised me you would come back... you promised" she muttered quietly as yet another tear slid down her soft rosy cheek.

( There they were standing alone outside another train that was going to take Ed away from her. She couldn't believe he had to leave her so soon... so soon after she realized what she really felt for the reckless blond boy in front of her. She tried to put on a fake smile for him but he saw through it and stared into her saddened eyes. He always saw through her, she couldn't hide anything from Edward.

He hated himself for having to leave so early, but it wasn't up to him, he had priority before his own life to get Alphonse back to normal. He couldnt stray, yet this urge he had for the sullen deep blue eyes in front of him to sparkle like they did when he returned to her was too much. He knew he loved her, he always had. There was just no way to say it, deep down he believed that he wasn't good enough for her. He was short, self-centred, short-tempered, he had blood on his hand, and to top it off he wasn't even a full man. No, Win deserves better then me he told himself. He turned away before he did something stupid.

"Well I guess this is good-bye for a while Win" he said while he nonchalantly faked a smile with his right hand behind his head.

"Ed I..." she choked on her tears and that name. She loved it when he called her Win, he was the only person allowed to call her that and she hurt anyone who broke that rule.

"Aww come on Win don't cry on me, you know I cant stand that gushy stuff"

She could hear him trying to hold back the emotion in his voice. "Ed can you make me a promise?"

" Anything for you" was the serious reply

" Just promise me that you will come back to me?"

"...I..I cant promise that Win. I don't know what I have to do to restore Al but I will do whatever necessary to return my younger brother"

She let go of her tears and glomped into Eds chest letting her tears stain his shirt not caring. She inhaled sharply the musky scent of her childhood friend before looking back up at him with those beautiful eyes. Their faces were so close, almost touching. He had no idea what came over him but he didn't care if Winry hit him he need to do just one more thing before he left her waiting on him again. He leaned down and closed his eyes. Their lips briskly touched for a moment then he pulled back. Looking right into those mesmerizing eyes " I always wanted you to be my first kiss, ever since Al and I would fight to see who would marry you"

She chuckled slightly at the fond childhood memory. Then the moment passed and she was lost again in confusion as to what happened. Why had Ed kissed her? There is no way he thought of her like that, she was just his mechanic after all. He probably had girls back in central just waiting to try and get him alone. He didn't want her she dejectedly told herself. Winry looked up to realize that Ed had taken her silence as a bad thing and he stepped back from her tight embrace, his eyes watering ever so slightly. She couldn't stand it. She quickly closed the gap again and mashed her mouth into Edwards. She felt his teeth nibble her lower lip asking for entry, she complied. Their tongues fought back and fourth trading saliva and speaking more words then they ever could have talked about. Then the train whistled one last time. Ed broke their passionate embrace confused but happier then he had ever been in his life. " I promise I will be back for you, no matter what happens Win ill find a way. All you have to do is wait for me. Then we can pick up from here" he added with a sly smirk before giving her one last peck on the lips and jumping onto the train.)

But now she was really alone. Ed had been gone for two years after Al returned before the military finally recognized him as the dead hero he was. She remembered Al walking to her house in his new (yet old) body. She hadn't recognized him at first until he called her name. Winry knew that voice that was the voice of her friend Al but that meant that Ed was back! She turned to look but only saw Al looking like he was about to cry. He knew who she was looking for, Al was looking for him too.

After the debrief it turned out that all Al remembered was a fight against father with Ed because he wanted to use Winry as a weapon against them. The last thing his memories portraid was Ed ripping a large red stone out of fathers' chest and then there was a glorious red flash. Al had woken up in the hospital with his original body back and Roy sitting in the corner. The black haired colonel went over his search through the building but there was no sign of Ed... he had just somehow vanished.

Yet deep down she knew. Even if everyone else had moved on she knew that he was coming. The thought of those determined gold eyes made her shiver. Yes her Ed wouldn't give up, she wouldn't allow it. At least not until she told Ed how she felt about him. Absently she wondered if maybe Ed had replaced her with a beautiful sophisticated city girl. The kind she always knew he preferred to her muscled, pathetic, underdeveloped, fragile body. She quickly tried to shift her sickening train of thought. Even though she never forgot that kiss on the train station... maybe Edward had... maybe he had just forgot about her and moved on? Winry gagged on the thought and let more tears then she knew she had drip to the floor. Maybe her Ed wasn't hers anymore?

**A/N: Well what did ya think? I used this first chapter to show the premise of Ed needing to keep his promise. Next chapter will probably be Eds POV and what happened to him. Kinda slow to start but I feel its important to set the story up. Tune in next time for more! I should be able to get another chapter up by next week. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright so I wasnt planning to post this for awhile but I got bored and couldn't help myself. Here is chapter 2. Those of you reading get off yo ass and fucking review this shit, not one of the 100 people who read the first chapter reviewed. How am I supposed to be motivated to type all this up? Any ways hope you enjoy.**

**You Promised Me**

**Chapter 2**

"FUCK" Edward screamed as he let loose his fist into the drywall, rendering a large part of the wall into a pile of rubble and some of his blood. He looked down at his bleeding fists, he'd been at this for a while, and smashed another wall. " THERE HAS GOT TO BE SOME GOD DAMN WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He stormed upstairs and sat on the bed, inhaling a familiar scent. This room always calmed him down. Sometimes it gave him visions of deep blue pools or golden blond hair. Though neither of those meant anything to him. He still found comfort in them. Lying on the bed Ed recounted what had happened before he arrived here.

( " Edward you truly are useless, you are never going to get a philosopher stone, and your not even strong enough to protect your brother. You dont deserve to use that already pathetic knowledge of alchemy stolen from your father." Father stood in the middle of the room. Al was trapped in a metal cage that he couldnt get out of. They no longer had their alchemy for some reason and it scared Ed at first, but he had to save Alphonse. " Shut up!" Ed ran at Father again dodging stone pillars that shot out of the ground at him. He was getting close, too close. Father took a step back as Ed crashed through the closest pillar he had transmuted. " Get ready to die old man" Ed threw an uppercut with his right arm. Father stepped back and swung his leg low causing Ed to jump. In the air he clasped both hands and brought them down aiming for the head. A pillar of stone shot up at him and rammed into his stomach sending him flying back. Ed coughed out some blood and tried to get back up, but Father was there faster and kicked Ed in the head sending him sprawling. " Like I said Ed you are pathetic. I could kill Alphonse right now and there would be nothing you could do to stop me." " Thats not true Ed tries his hardest for me, he gave up his arm for me. SHUT UP!" Ed had never heard Al yell like that. It almost brought him to his feet but before he could make it he felt a spear of rock enter his chest. " I've decided I'm going to kill you Edward, nothing personal. I just no longer need you nosing around. Don't worry ill transmute your soul to something. Oh yes you will still be a sacrifice!" Ed pulled the rock from his body and fell forward to his hands and knees. He started to crawl towards Al. " HAHA Ed look at you, humans are the most pathetic creatures. You didn't even scratch me, I'm not even breathing hard. I thought you would put up a little bit of a challenge. Alas you are just as pathetic at helping your loved ones as your brother over there in his cage. After I kill you im going to kill everyone you ever cared about... who was that girl again Ed? You know the one. She was one of the reasons you even made it this far, with that leg and arm of yours." " DON'T YOU FUCKING LAY A HAND ON HER YOU BASTARD!" Ed screamed before more blood escaped his mouth. " Ah yes I remember now, a pretty little girl in a mechanic shop. Mrs. Winry Rockbell. What a cute girl, much to good for a weakling like you Edward. Maybe she would like to be a homunculus. Lust does need a new body. I miss what me and her would do late at night while the others were out fighting you. Its decided, ill make Winry Rockbell the new host for lust and then" his voice lowered to a whisper " Ill truly make her mine" Ed couldn't believe what he heard. This monster knew who Winry was! He was going to turn her into a homunculus and then... then he was going to... Ed shuddered, He couldn't move. He watched as Father took a step closer to him. " I'm going to enjoy killing you and taking my prize." Another step closer. " she's still A virgin isn't she Edward? That will make it all the better" He was practically on top of Ed now and that last comment set him off. Ed pushed himself to his feet fuelled by rage and smashed his automail blade through Fathers heart. Then he stabbed again and again, blood sprayed his face. He heard Al tell him to stop, but all he could think of was Winry. He wouldn't let this man hurt her. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her. A red flash enveloped the room and Ed found himself at the gate.

"**EDWARD ELRIC. I have waited for you, watching you progress. Now I presume you have come to me to get your brother's body back?"**

Ed looked down and realized father was there too, lying dead at his feet " uh... yes I want the body Of my brother Al..."

"**Very well but remember my one rule Edward Elric. Equivalent exchange."** With that Ed saw Alphonses body leave the gate and disappear. Then as he turned to ask for his arm and leg. The gate consumed him into darkness.

Edward Elric awoke in what looked exactly like Central city. The only thing different was that it was broad daylight and not a single person roamed the usually bustling city he was in. A horrible feeling pooled in his stomach.

"**It's too bad Edward it really is. I enjoyed watching your journeys, I grew quite fond of you. Unfortunately I cannot skip my duties. Therefore I traded your brother's body for you. Now you are situated in a prison inside of me. This is an exact copy of Amestris, but as I'm sure you've realized there are no people here. I have healed your wounds and returned your limbs. regrettably I have also taken your memories from you, never to return them again. Now Edward Elric... enjoy eternity trapped in this prison of ghosts."**

With that the voice left him. Ed sat on the steps of the military HQ wondering what happened to put him here. He knew Central city was a place he once lived. A vague vision of a tall man with black hair infuriated him for some reason. Then it calmed as quickly as it had come. He realized what that sickening felling in his stomach meant. It was telling him that Edward Elric, was trapped for eternity. He passed out on the cool marble steps.

**A/N: There's another chapter for you guys. Not sure how I feel about it. I want to explain more because it might be confusing if you don't have the story running through your head like I do, but your just going to have to wait till next chapter. I'm trying to aim for at least 1000 words a chapter so you guys don't get bored to fast. Thanks for reading and come back in a couple of days for the next chapter. OH YEAH NOW GET TO REVIEWING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well first off I want to give a huge thanks to Candy for being my very first reviewer! So in honour of that I am writing up the 3rd chapter early and skipping work today, YAY. Hope you enjoy chp.3.**

**Chapter 3**

Ed awoke face down on the cold steps in front of military HQ. After spending a couple of days wandering around the deserted ghost city he had formulated one plan. So he went into the HQ and searched the building until he came to a slightly familiar work office that reeked of cigarettes. There he found a cream coloured folder with the name Edward "full metal" Elric on the front. Once he started reading he couldn't stop. He had memories resurfacing in his head. He remembered Maes, Breda, Havoc, Riza, and even the womanizing Roy Mustang. Ed remembered all of them but he was still unclear on one part. It said that he routinely had to get service done and went out of town every year or so for 2 weeks. He read about his auto mail and realized there must be some mechanic that worked in risembool, maybe he would go say thanks for their work once he got out with his new limbs. "Got out" rung in his head. Was there a way out? There had to be. So Ed did the one thing he was an expert at, he headed to the library and got to work.

**Time skip, 1 year.**

He had gotten no where. Ed had read through every book he could get his hands on. He had exhausted the central library and moved to cities situated around it. Edwards search was fruit less and he was feeling the depression sitting in. There was no way out, period. He was starting to come to terms with his prison. That was it, never again would there be an Edward Elric in Amestris. Once he accepted his fate Edward decided to move into his home town. A little southern town by the name of risembool. It took about a month to get everything and walk to risembool. Ed learned that for some reason he didnt have to eat, sleep, or drink in the prison. He packed nothing but his and Alphonses military files and spare clothes.

Finally on the horizon he saw it. A little town that brought aching to his stone heart. Ed was finally home. Finally back where it all started, where he first learned about alchemy. He thought of his mother and went to visit her grave. He spent the day talking to the stone like it could hear his every thought. "I'm finally losing my mind" sounded in his head as he lied down on the grass with a slow sigh. Maybe it really was time to give up? With that Ed fell asleep by his mother's grave.

It was a cold morning when Ed got up, so he set out to find somewhere he could stay indoors. Using other people's houses still felt like intruding to him even if they weren't really here. There was a specific place he was looking for. His mechanics old house. Rockbell Auto-mail hung from an old wooden sign that looked like it was one hundred years old. With a shrug he walked into the old house and looked around. It was definitely a little comfy house like he imagined. Something like what he dreamed of for his kids when he grew up... A twinge of pain shot through his heart like a bullet. Tearing a brutal hole in his emotions. Letting out the first tear since he had arrived in this hell of a prison. "you aren't going to grow up Ed. Amestris is gone. Get over it." Ed sat on the couch for awhile and looked through a photo album. Inside he found pictures of him and Al when they were kids. There was a picture of Ed, Al, and his mom all smiling at the camera. Ed took that picture, he didn't want to lose that memory again.

Looking out the window he realized it was complete darkness outside. With a groan he sat up from his spot on the couch and went to find a bed. He crawled up the stairs slowly. The first room he came upon looked like a guest/recovery room guessing from the big medicine cabinet on the side. Down the hall was a simple room with a wooden rocking chair by the window. Ed couldn't bring himself to sleep in that one for some reason. He was a afraid if granny Pinako found out shed beat him... "but I guess she isn't going to find out, no ones going to find me." He still didn't like the idea of sleeping in this room so down the hall it was. The last room was painted baby blue and had no furniture other then a desk, night stand, and a comfy looking double bed. Ed slowly lowered himself onto the fluffy comforter and leaned back. " I wonder, maybe if I killed myself I would at least be dead and not have to endure this. I think that's the answer to my problems. I don't want to live if I have no one to live for." Ed knew he had given up but never like this. There wasn't even a hope in the back of his mind that he might escape, and that was something new for Edward Elric.

In the morning Ed caught himself looking into the mirror at his own reflection. As a 16-year-old he had aged pretty well. He even found himself almost as tall as Roy. He examined his muscular chest and stomach. Tracing the scars that marred his body. Then moving on he looked into his eyes. Those once radiant gold pools were hollow and empty. It was like looking into a well, searching for any hint of emotion. The results were always the same, just empty gold staring back at him. " maybe I have really become a machine for the military." He didn't want to believe it but it was true wasn't it? Ed followed orders. He didn't ask questions. Then he finally killed someone aswell. He was just as bad as the soldiers in Ishball. Once again Edward found himself thinking of suicide. No one would miss him. No one would even care if they did find out. He sat himself down on the bed, looking over at the night stand. There was a glint of metal off to his side. Ed sat himself upright to see what it was. He slightly exhaled as the name rolled off his tongue. "Winry" he almost moaned. Ed stared at the picture of him standing beside the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She smiled like he had just proposed. The picture was when Ed came back to her for the last time. Eds auto-mail shone brand new and sparkly.

He felt like his head was going to explode. Memory after memory ran laps through his head. All of his memories came back in an instant. Sitting up once more Ed looked down at he picture and said her name once more. This time it had all of his emotions with it. Ed got up and went back to studying. He needed her. There was no way he would die without telling her how he felt. He was in love with Winry Rockbell. )

**A/N Another early chapter for you guys but I thought I should get it up because I'm going on vacation for a couple of weeks and I don't know If I will be able to keep up with posting. I'm not going to abandon this so just check back every once in a while for a new chapter. Thanks again to all of you who are reading and to any of you who review. It's what keeps me going!**

**Oh by the way I didn't promote Ed too much because he was only in the military for a little while and died on a personal mission. Maes was in the military for a long time and died in the line of duty... well as close as it comes for a detective like him. Also I do not expect this to follow any story line. Just my perception of the characters. ITS ALL OOC FROM HERE BOYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I typed this up on my laptop which is really pissing me off. Took me about 3 months to fully get used to my mechanical desktop keyboard. Then I bought this laptop for High School and its keys are so soft and unresponsive... I'm over it. Read, Enjoy, Review! To the 400 + people reading I don't want to beg for reviews and I'm not gonna stop writing but come on we all know that stories with lots of reviews get more views, so help me out mmk? Or don't just enjoy the story already!**

**Chapter 4**

The day after Ed had his memories fully restored he was visited by a familiar voice...

"**I see you have remembered the life you had in Amestris"**

"Yeah, I guess I finally remember everything from back home. It still hasn't saved me from this stupid prison!"

"**Just like the Edward I enjoyed watching so much on your adventures... I will give you a hint. Not much just something to point you in the right direction. In return you will trade me back your arm. Don't worry you will have your auto-mail back. Its just equivalent Edward."**

"I accept the trade. Now get me the fuck outta here!"

"**Well Edward your hint is this. The world begins with an alchemical reaction and it ends by an alchemical reaction. Alchemy is the beginning and the end. It is the truth above truth. Remember this one hint... Good luck young alchemist." **With that the voice was gone and Ed blacked out from an immense pain in his arm.

He had suffered through getting auto-mail the first time but this was different. Ed awoke with a stiff right arm that he could barely move. Something was wrong... it didn't feel like his old auto-mail. Ed looked down to see his right arm was destroyed. It was in the condition left over from his fight with father. Ed looked sadly at the piece of scrap metal hanging from his body. He once again destroyed the only thing Winry cared about him for. How was he supposed to return to her now? How was he even supposed to return to her in the first place? Alchemy is the beginning and the end? What the hell does that mean? Well he couldn't just sit around all day so he started cleaning up. Ed was going to search his prison for any information on alchemy he could. He stopped at the door just before leaving the house when something caught his eye. There on the workbench was something unmistakable. It was Winry's wrench, the very same one that had crushed his skull many times before. He couldn't leave it here. Ed pocketed the wrench and stepped out into the cool outdoors breeze. Letting the wind caress his face he looked back at the house once and then started walking. There wasn't time for goodbye, he wasn't a child any more.)

Time Skip. 1 year. Current time.

Ed woke up in Winry's bed. It wasn't the peaceful sleepy morning he usually had when he slept in the Rockbell house. That could be attributed to the throbbing hangover taunting his brain. Ed slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. Cursing the whole time he made his way to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He looked up to see a 17 year old Ed staring back at him. Ed was no longer the child he used to see in the mirror. His sunken dead eyes looked back emotionless. His gaze was cold and calculating as if he was planning on transmuting what ever he looked at. He stripped down and took a cold shower trying to rub the sleep from his body.

After the shower his ritual consisted of training his alchemy for 5 hours. Ed went outside and used his new found knowledge of alchemy to create 10 moving rock soldiers. Without a clap or even touching the ground the 10 soldiers spawned and waited for their commands. Ed was still amazed that alchemy like this was possible. He read a theory paper on it but didn't think anything of it. Now, with all the time on his hands, he was able to perfect it. It was impossible for any normal person, but Ed wasn't what anyone would call normal. Most people had to clap to open the gates for a transformation but Ed found something strange that pertained just to him. The gate was always open in his mind. Sure it had scared him at first. Who wouldn't be scared, there was an almost evil feeling presence dwelling in his head and occasionally testing his sanity. It took him awhile to learn the control to stay sane but after 3 months of nearly constant meditation he had achieved his goal. The gates only whispered to him when his emotions surfaced. He quickly learned to keep them trapped inside.

The soldiers charged Ed and he engaged all 10 at once. Ducking and jumping he gracefully weaved through the onslaught. Then as he saw the opening he let out a thunderous kick that smashed one to pieces. A soldier had moved up behind his back but Ed preformed a quick transmutation. He reached out his senses through the air until he felt the earth (A different chemical makeup) and made a quick rock spear that sliced through the rock soldier. Ed continued to trade blows with the soldiers until there were only 5 of them left standing. He did what he now considered his signature transmutation. A blinding flash shot out of his hand aimed at the soldiers. The original charge split into 5 separate routes and the lightning struck home causing all 5 of the soldiers to explode into dust. Ed laid back onto the grass as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

Edward sat on the ground contemplating what he planned to do. There was only one thing left Edward could do to leave. Human transmutation. There really wasn't anything else to try. Even if he hated that after all he had done he was back to trying the one thing that was cursed above all else in his old world. He had exhausted every other option. He even tried suicide but found that it wasn't possible to die here. It took 4 months for the slit on the side of his neck to heal. Luckily he had the time to sit and meditate. There was still a faint scar reminding him to never lose his sanity to the gate again. Edward learned that the gate was 2 separate parts. There was the gatekeeper who Edward talked to on occasion and then there was the inside. It turns out that the gate keeper was an amazing alchemist that tried to bring his family back to life... all 5 of them. The gate opened for him but never closed so he used the last bit of strength he had to re seal his family and become the gate keeper, holding back the evil inside.

He tried to explain the worlds of hell he contained to Ed but he wasn't listening or comprehending much. There were apparently 5 worlds of hell in the gate. Ed was in the second.

The first was where he confronted every person who came. That's where he decided where they should go. If they had out sinned the value of their life they found themselves in the second world of hell. An eternal imprisonment. If not he sent them on their way in death letting their souls wander. The third floor was torture. It made you face your biggest fears over and over. Not relenting in its painful inflictions of the mind. The fourth was where Ed had blanked out but number 5 scared him the most. In the fifth world of the gate lied the evil Ed felt in his head. It was some sort of monster similar to Satan. There was no way to kill it the gatekeeper found. So he sealed it as far away from the real world as possible where he contained it and dulled its power. Unfortunately the evil had found a way into Edwards head. It taunted and teased him all the time. Especially when he was letting out strong emotion. The evil would take hold of his thoughts and poison his mind. No matter how hard he tried to suppress the thoughts he couldn't. They would always be there slowly picking away his confidence and sanity.

The day had passed slowly. Ed spent a few hours meditating after his practice. Now he found himself at a familiar table. In front of him was a glass and a bottle of amber liquid. Edward had taken to drinking away his worries almost every night. This night was special though. It was going to be his last night in this hell of a prison. He didn't plan on what he was going to do when he got out. Maybe re-join the military? It seemed all he was good at was alchemy and fighting. Maybe he would say hi to Winry. Did she even miss him? No, they didn't miss him. He was just a useless ass hole that couldn't even keep his promises to the people he loved most. "I wonder if Al even remembers me?" he thought out loud as he poured a glass of whiskey. Then without any more thought he chugged the entire contents of the glass and started pouring another. At least the alcohol would stop the horrible voice in his head.

Ed woke at the same table he was at last night. A familiar headache was pounding on his forehead. Sighing he reached over and picked up the glass from the bottle he dropped yesterday. After getting all the glass he took a cloth and soaked up the booze. Now it was time to get ready for the day. Ed slumped up the stairs and into the shower. Letting the warm water soak over his shoulders he relaxed and enjoyed the feeling. Stepping out of the shower Ed put on some clothes he found in his drawer for when he visited the Rockbell house. He slipped on a pair of black jeans. Then a plain white shirt, ad finally he put on a full black jacket **(just think his red one but black)**. Ed slipped on a necklace he made that had a miniature version of Winrys' wrench hanging from the bottom. He had made it to remember her while he was travelling around his prison. Finally he put on black runners and a pair of white gloves.

He stopped in the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. After cleaning up everything Ed moved into the basement. There on the floor was a transmutation circle. He had set everything up over the last couple days and everything was ready. Edward Elric stumbled into the of the circle. Sitting down cross legged he took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. "Alright Ed this is it. Here goes nothing." He set his one working arm down to the floor and transmuted himself. There was a brilliant white flash and then everything went black. Before Ed fell unconscious he heard one thing. **"Congratulations Edward Elric." **With that Ed lost his senses. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't care. Either he made it home or he died, either was better then that lonely prison where the only company was his evil companion.

**A/N: Found some internet to upload a chapter for you guys. Not quite sure if it all makes sense because some of it is my ideas now so they are all new to you guys. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Keep reading and writing! Next chapter will be out when ever I get around to it. Might be awhile because this chapter is really 2 that I merged because I felt bad for the long wait. Check back soon! Thanks for reviewing and making me feel all fuzzy and shit inside. Thanks to all you guys following my story and adding it to your favourites, those emails make me lose my breath for a second.**


End file.
